fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fate Unlimited Battle
Fate Unlimited Battle, stylized as Fate/unlimited BATTLE (フェイト/アンリミティドバトル Feito/Anrimitido Batorū), is a 2.5D fighting game developed by Arc System Works and published by Aniplex. It is to be released on the Playstation 5 and Nintendo Switch. It was announced at FGO Fes 2021, an event which marked the 6th anniversary for the mobile game, Fate/Grand Order, featuring characters Arturia Pendgragon and Morded. It was fully revealed at fighting-game tournament EVO 2021 with a longer gameplay trailer featuring 6 additional characters. Gameplay The game borrows concepts from several other fighting games, primarily the Marvel vs. Capcom series' control scheme and team mechanics as well as Dragon Ball FighterZ, with three primary attack buttons and one unique action button plus a few others. Unlike the Eighting-developed Fate/unlimited codes, Unlimited Battle plays out in a scheme much closer to many other of the traditional Arc System Works-developed fighting games (via running on the same graphics as Guilty Gear 2020). Players each select three characters to form a team. One character is controlled and can be switched with one of the other characters at any time. Players can also call one of their other characters to perform an "Assist" move, allowing simultaneous attacks and combos with the entire team. All three of a team's characters must be defeated for a match to end. Though the 3v3 mode of the game is being pushed as the main mode, the game also features a 1v1 mode in addition. As far as in-game abilities are concerned, each character possesses two different types of moves known as normals and skills. Normals are general attacks that require little-to-no button combinations to perform. Skills, on the other hand, will usually require a combination of directional inputs and buttons to perform. They are usually much stronger than normals and/or may even have a special effect on the servant or their opponent. Each character has unique skills developed just for the game from scratch in addition to having reimagined versions of skills appearing in the mobile game, Fate/Grand Order. Though some characters may share some skills, the main goal of Unlimited Battle was "to make each character feel unique so the player can have that sense of freedom in playing whoever they want to play." Meters and Servant Types Though this is ultimately the case, the game features a system that categorizes each character into a specific type known as their Servant type. There are three different Servant types a servant can be classified as: Quick, Arts, and Buster. Each of the three types grants a servant certain passive attributes involving their Critical Star and Noble Phantasm meters as well a unique ability and attribute boost, depending on a servant's type, upon activation of their DOMINANT Card. Critical Star meter The Critical Star meter is a meter that allows a servant to utilize versions of their skills with heightened power and/or effects. It charges quite slowly during a match and at a faster rate by performing certain actions such as moving towards the opponent and attacking or comboing the opponent. Each Critical Star enhanced skill uses up a specific, pre-determined percentage of the meter. Some may utilize 18% while certain versions may even utilize an entire 100% of the meter! Noble Phantasm meter The Noble Phantasm meter is a meter that allows a servant to perform an extremely powerful, cinematic attack unique to the servant known as a Noble Phantasm (with the execution of a specific button combination) when full. It can only be filled by attacking and comboing the opponent. Critical Star meter-enhanced attacks that connect can fill the meter, and at a faster rate at that. Upon usage of the Noble Phantasm, it resets to 0% full. DOMINANT Card meter The DOMINANT Card meter can only be filled by simply dominating an opponent. This can be achieved by doing things such as comboing the opponent, not taking damage while STILL damaging the opponent, and connecting assist servant attacks. As long as you're doing well, the DOMINANT Card meter will fill (at a faster/slower rate depending on how exactly, but it will fill). Upon filling to a 100%, the DOMINANT Card activates and the servant gains access to an attribute boost as well as an activateable ability depending on their servant type. Servant Types Quick-types - DOMINANT Card Boost: Increase to walk and dash speeds, Increase to run speed (if possible), Increase to airdash speed - DOMINANT Card Ability: "Escape" ability which allows the servant to instantly transport to the side of the stage furthest from the opponent, can be used while in hitstun but not while in crumple from a "Break", resets DOMINANT Card meter to 0 after use - Passives: Faster Critical Star meter gain + Normal NP meter gain Arts-types - DOMINANT Card Boost: Increased damage and block damage to skills (stacks with any added damage from criticals), increased priority on skills (stacks with any added priority from criticals), Slightly increased hitstun to skills (stacks with any added hitstun from criticals) - DOMINANT Card Ability: "Overcharge Insta-kill" attack which is just a stronger, more cinematic version of the servant's Noble Phantasm, insta-kills the opponent, resets DOMINANT Card meter to 0 after use and is not granted on any subsequent DOMINANT Card activations regardless of whether it connected or not - Passives: Normal Critical Star meter gain, burns 1.2x than normal + Faster NP meter gain Buster-types - DOMINANT Card Boost: Increased damage and block damage to normals, increased priority on normals, Slightly increased hitstun to normals - DOMINANT Card Ability: "Break" attack which is a chargeable attack that sends the opponent into crumple for a duration determined by how long the attack is charged, also grants the servant super armor against one attack which will inflict provisional damage, resets DOMINANT Card meter to 0 after two uses - Passives: Normal Critical Star meter gain + Normal NP meter gain Same Class Glory Boost Servants gain a stackable passive damage boost of 10% when attacking a servant of the same class. The only exception is Berserkers, who gain a stackable passive damage boost of 15% instead. The damage boost applies to assist attacks as well. Resistance Activation Resistance Activation is the game’s infinite combo prevention system. If a combo goes on for long enough, both hit stun and damage are scaled down to 0. Characters Full Roster= |-|Starting Roster= |-| The game features 40 characters from the TYPE-MOON series, Fate. Before its release, when asked how many characters would be featured in the game, director Yoshiki Kanou simply replied with "a lot." Click on the servant's icon to be taken to their page! DLC Characters Before release, It was confirmed that post-launch DLC characters would be added. How and when they'd be added wasn't revealed until a couple months after release. Season One of character DLC was announced on August 7, 2022 and would begin with the release of Ryōgi Shiki on August 12, 2022. Season Two of character DLC was announced on August 6, 2023 and would begin with the release of Arcueid Brunestud on August 8, 2023. Click on the servant's icon to be taken to their page! Reveal Timeline Characters were revealed with gameplay trailers generally featuring 3 characters up until the release of the game. Some were revealed at particular events while some were first revealed in the TYPE-MOON Ace magazine. Stages The stages featured in the game range from stages based off locations from various Fate media to completely original stages made just for the game. There are 16 stages in the game on release. Event Stages Stages that were permanently added to game during certain events after release. Gallery FUB-S2_DLC.png|Season Two Servants Pass FUB-S1_DLC.png|Season One Servants Pass FUB-FullCSS.png|The Character Screen with all characters unlocked FUB-StarterCSS.png|The Starting Character Select Screen FUB-PreorderBonus.png|Pre-order bonus FUB-PS5Boxart.png|PS5 Boxart (unknown Artist) FUB-SwitchBoxart.png|Switch Boxart (unknown Artist) Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2022 Category:Fate Unlimited Battle Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Fate/Stay-Night Category:Anime Games